Hadrian Targaryen - A Snake in Lions clothing raised by Dragons
by patrysia181
Summary: Harry Potter is reborn in the Westeros World as the second son of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen. What kind of ripples will him being there create? Can the fate of the Targaryen family be changed? MPreg, Slash, Het - Rheager/Elia, Harry/?
1. Chapter 1

**Title –** Hadrian Targaryen - A Snake in Lions clothing raised by Dragons

 **Chapter –** One; The Death of Harry Potter and Birth of Hadrian Targaryen

 **Author –** patrysia181

 **Beta –** None

 **Summary –** Harry Potter's reborn into Westeros' and the wheels of fate for the Targaryen family move in a completely different way. What ripples will run through Westeros now that the Targaryen's have another son?

 **Disclaimer –** I, patrysia181, in no way own the Harry Potter or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire characters. All these lovely characters belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

 **Main Characters -** Rhaegar Targaryen, Harry Potter aka Hadrian Targaryen,

 **Couples –** Aerys/Rhealla, Rhaegar/Elia,

 **Warnings -** Incest, blood, swearing, male on male, torture, burning etc... in other words all warnings that apply to the GoT world

 **A/N -** I have not read the GoT/ASoIaF books or even watched entire seasons of the TV series. All I have read are fics and done research on the world. If I'm wrong in any way then please politely point it out to me. I won't be offended unless you say it in a mean way. The title is tentative.

* * *

Harry Potter's end didn't come at the hands of a Dark Wizard or even during a raid gone bad on one his mission. No, at only the age of thirty-one, Harry Potter passed away in his bed, poisoned by his dear wife Ginevra Potter nee Weasley who thought that she would receive all of Harry's assets. Unfortunately for the witch, Harry's will clearly stated that all of his possessions and titles were to pass onto his godson, Theodore Lupin and that only the Potter fortune be split between his three children with them being the only ones able to access the vaults when they turned of age.

That night, as he closed his eyes for the final time, aware of what was happening but unable to fight the slow acting poison and not even bothering to try, he called forth the three fabled Deathly Hallows. The Cloak of Death appeared beneath him, wrapping securely around his shoulders, the Ressurection Stone appeared in his fist, held securely in those firm fingers and the Elder Wand appeared in his other hand. The magic of all three Deathly Hallows singing in happiness as they were finally reunited with their Master.

And just as Harry was about to breath his last breath the entity known as Death appeared at his bedside and the entire world stopped moving; the clock on the bedside table stopped ticking, the cars outside were quiet, the birds were no longer chirping. The only sounds were Harry's ragged breaths and Death's shallow ones.

"Hello, Death." The Master of Death rasped out, emerald eyes hazy in pain, a grimace on the beautiful face marring Harry's features.

"Hello Master," Death replied back, his voice monotone and just a bit cold. "I wasn't expecting to see you until you lived a full life. You accelerated the poison yourself, why?" The being was curious even though the tone of voice betrayed nothing. "With Pheonix Tears in your system they should've stopped the poison but you injected yourself with basilisk venom that accelerated the poison... why did you do that Master?"

"Ginny was poisoning me, my children rarely see me because of me always being in bed... What do I have to live for Death?" The Boy-Who-Lived questioned sadly, his eyes falling closed. "There's nothing keeping me here. I'd rather not live every day being poisoned by my wife."

"Ah, yes, Ginevra Weasley." Death let out a rattling laugh. "Tell me, Master, what would you say if I told you that as the Master of Death you could decide what fate your soul has?"

"..." Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared at the cloaked entity before him, his eyes narrowed. "What...?"

"Oh yes, as the Master of Death you get to decide what happens to your soul." Death's voice was still monotone but the underline of amusement was heard by the wizard. "I can send you on to be with your family, I can get rid of the poison in your system and return you back to life or... I can send you on to be reborn. Whether in this world or in a completely different one is up to you. I can send your soul to the past, far into the past or I can send it into the future. I can send it to be reborn on a completely different continent or a completely different world altogether. Tell me Master, how does being reborn in a world where no-one knows who you were sound to you? Where magic is wild and free but told about in Old Nan stories?"

"What's the catch?" Harry knew that accepting straight off without getting any more information would be suicide.

"The Elder Wand." Death seemed to be amused, the air around him a bit lighter than it was just mere moments before. "The Cloak and Stone will go with you if you decide to follow that path. Your memories, while dimmed, will still be there and you'll have to dig to find them but I dare say that you won't even venture into your mind to find them. You get to feel what having a mother's love feels, what it feels to be like a little brother, how it feels to be a big brother. You will be reborn into a world where wars are waged day in and day out but I doubt you'll find much trouble fitting in that type of setting."

"..." Harry sighed, his eyes closing once more. It wasn't really a hard decision to make. Truthfully, the only thing stopping him from going would be the fact that he wouldn't be able to see his family for even more years still. Yet, the thought of having a warm and loving home sounded more appealing than just laying back and dying now. "The Elder Wand for the chance at another life doesn't sound like a bad deal. My magic?"

"It will be there, just a little less than you have now." Death replied. "Good luck Master, this time I hope I will not see you until it is your time to die."

With that the entity took the Elder Wand from Harry and with a swipe of its skeletal hand, Harry felt consciousness leaving him, the last of his breath finally leaving. And, as he closed his eyes, Harry agreed. This time he would make sure to survive he was grey, wrinkly, old and unable to walk.

* * *

As Harry's eyes closed, in a completely different world, at a beautiful castle, the screams of a labouring woman were heard through the countless of corridors, hand-maidens running about the delivery room where a woman of unparalleled beauty was laying on a table, her hair clinging to her face as sweat poured down, her abdomen rippling as she clenched her hand around that of her husband's who was patiently sitting beside her, gallantly letting her break his hand.

"Push my lady!" One of the many midwives urged her lady, brown eyes cautious as she sat in front of Queen Rhaella, her hand cupping the head of a silver-haired babe, fear clenching at her heart. "One more big push my lady!" And with a loud and resounding scream, Rhaella Targaryen, the sister-wife of Aerys Targaryen and a proud mother of Rhaegar Targaryen, heaved a great push and the servant at the end of the table caught the rest of the baby, fingers quickly checking the child over.

Just as she was about to announce that Queen Rhaella had another stillborn, the babe opened his beautiful purple eyes and let out a piercing wail, hands and feet kicking out; with a breath of relief the woman stood and quickly cleaned the blood of the child before she moved around the table to hand the child to his mother.

"It's a boy my lady, a strong and healthy baby boy."

"Look Aerys." Rhaella breathed as she held the babe in her arms, purple eyes fondly watching the child that, as soon as he felt his mother's heat, curled into her arms and closed his eyes, a small, tiny fist curling into the woman's dress. "Our baby, our darling Hadrian."

"Aye." Aerys Targaryen, the King of Westeros and Lord Targaryen nodded. "Our baby boy. Hadrian Targaryen, the first of his name."

Death stood in the corner of the room and watched the new member of the Targaryen family.

"Your decision Master changed the course of the Targaryen fate." If Death had a visible face there would've been a smirk on the entities face. "Live, live your life to the fullest and lets see if you can change how the Targaryen's rule Westeros. Winter is coming after all and Westeros will need to be united together to survive it."

With one last look at its Master, Death disappeared from the room. For now, he would watch over his Master and impart knowledge on him when and if it would be needed. The being though honestly doubted that. It's Master was smart and even though during his first life it had been stalled, during this one his Master would flourish. And he couldn't wait for the ripples that his Master would make in this world.

* * *

 **Author End Note:** This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter/Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire crossover. As stated above I never even read or watched the show, all I know is from research or other fics on here. I would accept some constructive criticism and whether you'd be happy seeing a bit more of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title –** Hadrian Targaryen - A Snake in Lions clothing raised by Dragons

 **Chapter –** Two;

 **Author –** patrysia181

 **Beta –** None

 **Summary –** Harry Potter's reborn into Westeros' and the wheels of fate for the Targaryen family move in a completely different way. What ripples will run through Westeros now that the Targaryen's have another son?

 **Disclaimer –** I, patrysia181, in no way own the Harry Potter or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire characters. All these lovely characters belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

 **Main Characters -** Rhaegar Targaryen, Harry Potter aka Hadrian Targaryen, Rhealla Targaryen, Aerys Targaryen, Ser Arthur Dayne,

 **Couples –** Aerys/Rhealla, Rhaegar/Elia,

 **Warnings -** Incest, blood, swearing, male on male, torture, burning etc... in other words all warnings that apply to the GoT world

 **A/N -** I have not read the GoT/ASoIaF books or even watched entire seasons of the TV series. All I have read are fics and done research on the world. If I'm wrong in any way then please politely point it out to me. I won't be offended unless you say it in a mean way. The title is tentative.

* * *

Hadrian's seventh nameday came with little fanfare, the child in question wanted nothing fancy, he didn't really care for the tourney's or balls that his parents threw for Rhaegar; instead, the young child was more interested in spending his time between mountain's of scrolls and books, learning anything and everything that he could. He was sharp on the uptake and he easily grasped onto the subject that he was studying, able to surprise his tutors and parents whenever the subject of his studies came up.

It wasn't that he was a genius or some such other nonsense like that; it was just thanks to being able to organize his mind that Hadrian retained knowledge of whatever he learnt. He could read a book and be able to quote it within hours of reading it. His mind was such an organized place that Hadrian didn't doubt that Death had a hand in it. There was no way the being wouldn't have given him a bit of a hand at least.

"I knew you would be here Hadrian." Rhaegar Targaryen's exasperated tone of voice brought a giggle to Hadrian's lips as the child looked up from the books that surrounded him, emerald eyes twinkling in happiness as he watched his brother approach with his best friend, Arthur Dayne, and one of their many guards, Prince Lewyn Martell. "Mother is looking for you. Apparently, father has decided to throw a feast for your seventh nameday and you are _required_ to attend so you are not allowed to spend your day buried behind books. Come along, there are some cloths prepared for you and a warm bath as well."

"B-But...!" Hadrian's lower lip wobbled as he whined out, a pout firmly attaching itself and his arms petulantly crossing over his chest. "Father knows I don't like feasts or parties or those tournies that he has for your nameday!"

" _I_ know that. _You_ know that. And father knows that as well but he has decided that it's time to get you started on socializing with our people." Rhaegar firmly stated even if he wanted to give into his brother. "Let's go, no time for dawdling." Rhaegar held out his hand and wriggled his fingers for his brother who stared at Rhaegar before he huffed and jumped off his chair, stomping sulkily towards his elder brother. "Don't sulk. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

"...I doubt it." Hadrian declared hotly as he held tightly onto Rhaegar's hand, the two of them walking towards Hadrian's room with Arthur and Lewyn following after, the Prince exchanging an amused look with Rhaegar's best friend. Everyone knew that Rhaegar would do anything for Hadrian so seeing him firm with his little brother always amused everyone. Especially when Rhaegar had a sulky child to deal with afterwards.

"Stop sulking," Rhaegar ordered once more only for Hadrian to stick his tongue out at Rhaegar and turn away from him, though the hold he had on Rhaegar's hand hadn't loosened at all. "Please stop sulking Hadrian, I'll be there with you as will Arthur. Can you stop sulking... for me?" Rhaegar tugged his brother to a stop and crouched down to be eye level with the young child.

"You _know_ I don't like being in the centre of attention... They all know instantly _what_ I am." Hadrian scowled, his young face scrunching up in annoyance.

Rhaegar sighed softly.

"That's the real reason of why you don't want any parties or tourney's during your nameday, isn't it?" Rhaegar asked. "You don't want them to find out you're a bearer."

"..." Hadrian turned away from Rhaegar. "They'll just see me as some trophy to have Rhaegar... I don't want that!"

"Hey!" Rhaegar tugged Hadrian into his arms and tightly hugged the child. "No-one will look at you as some trophy Hadrian. You are their Prince and anyone who looks at you wrong will meet the end of my sword."

"Promise?" Hadrian questioned softly, looking at Rhaegar with wide, doe-like eyes.

"I promise. Now shoo, let the servants wash and dress you. I'll come pick you up to take you to mother afterwards." Rhaegar kissed Hadrian's forehead and pushed him through the door to his room, watching as Hadrian was ushered towards the tub before the door to his brother's room was closed firmly.

"He's still scared?" Arthur questioned his best friend.

"Wouldn't you be?" Rhaegar retorted as he stalked towards his own bedroom. "Father was ready to bundle Hadrian up and lock him in the highest tower that he could with thousands of knights surrounding it when he learnt of Hadrian's bearer status. Mother managed to talk him down from it. Do you know how many Lords will be pestering Father for Hadrian's hand in marriage to their sons? We're lucky that we're the royal family otherwise Father wouldn't have a choice in whom Hadrian married. No-one can force Father to give them Hadrian."

"If it came to His Highness being pestered by the Lords and Ladies I'm quite sure that neither of my nephews would mind if I stepped in and informed them all that Hadrian is betrothed to one of them." Prince Lewyn commented.

"It won't come to that." Rhaegar shook his head. "If someone tries something underhanded my father will just order Hadrian to be taken back to his rooms with guards posted around it. But then again Hadrian will probably just use that cutting tongue of his to remind them all that he's their Prince."

"Oh, I would love to see that!" Arthur snickered, his eyes lit with amusement; he remembered the countless of times that Hadrian, for all that he was a young child, cut down an adult to a blubbering mess when they got on his nerves by annoying him.

"I'm sure you would," Rhaegar stated dryly with a wry smirk on his lips as he slipped into his room, leaving Arthur and Prince Lewyn outside while he got dressed into his garb.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hadrian was still sulking when his brother came to fetch him. Dressed in his royal clothes, Hadrian was a sight to behold. His Targaryen silvery hair fell in waves down his back, the servants deciding to leave it down for the night, his purple eyes popped out due to the black khol around the child's eyes. The black and red Targaryen colours seem to just bring out the younger Prince's beauty.

"Hadrian." The warning in Rhaegar's voice made the young child scrunch his nose up but he straightened and his face smoothed into a polite smile even though the stormy expression in his eyes didn't disappear; he wasn't happy and his family were going to know that.

With a sigh, Rhaegar took Hadrian's hand in his and tugged the young child to start walking. Rhaegar knew that his younger brother wasn't happy with being put on display, essentially, but there was no way that he could get away from not at least being there in the beginning, it was a name-day party for him after all and their parents would be disappointed if Hadrian were to not attend.

"Mother, Father," Hadrian spoke happily as they all walked into the throne room where a handful of tables were placed with food being placed there by their servants.

"Hadrian." Rhaella smiled happily, even though the pain on her face was clear to see for the silver-haired, purple-eyed child who let go of Rhaegar's hand to walk forward and hug his mother around the waist. Just weeks before Hadrian's seventh nameday, Rhaella had lost another child, a girl this time. Hadrian had felt suspicious about all these deaths and he had questioned Death on it who grimly informed him that their Maester was poisoning Rhaella so that she didn't have any girls, with no proof though, Hadrian couldn't accuse the man of anything.

"Happy nameday Hadrian." Aerys tugged Hadrian from his mother's hold so that he could wrap his own around their youngest child.

"Thank you, Father." Hadrian murmured softly, his arms wrapping around the man's waist. Even though he wasn't happy with his father putting on this party, he didn't and couldn't blame him. His parents needed something to focus on.

"Come, sit, the guests will be arriving soon." Aerys ushered his son into his place at the table, right beside Rhaegar who was already sat down himself, Arthur Dayne on the chair opposite the Prince.

With a sigh, Hadrian did so, quietly bracing himself for the commotion that would happen; he was probably going to be regretting this later on but for now, he would smile and bear it, if only for his parents who need this.

* * *

The party had been going on for a good three hours before Hadrian was ready to call it quits and head back to his room; his head was throbbing and his fingers were itching to just strangle someone. As he had feared, the Lords and Ladies who were more in tune with their innate magic had instantly known that he was a bearer, one of the rarest treasures in the entire Westeros. There were only a handful of beares born every year and they were all searched for by the most influential of families who wanted a bearer in their own family.

He twitched as another lord came by and simpered up to him, showing off his twenty nameday old son who was blankly staring at Hadrian.

"I'm sorry sir..." He stared at the man, deliberately leaving the surname, indicating to the man that Hadrian didn't care who he was. "I'm only seven nameday's old, I am not looking for any marriage or betrothal contracts at the moment. Your son is over the age of twenty, he is much too old to be of any use to me in the future. Now if you'll excuse me, I see the Prince of Dorne there." With that Hadrian swiftly left his seat and made his way over to where his brother was stood with the Dorne royalty, squeezing himself past Rhaegar, Hadrian placed himself between his brother and Prince Lewyn who gave him an amused smirk.

"Enjoying yourself my prince?" Lewyn teased the child who gave the guard an unimpressed stare.

"I swear, if it wasn't for us being Royalty I would've been bought by one of the Lords already," Hadrian grumbled tiredly, sighing and shaking his head.

"It must be hard, being a bearer." Prince Doran spoke up, eyeing the child who was holding tightly onto his brother's hand; Rhaegar just gave the young child a soft smile and squeezed the hand in his hold.

"Not really. It just means that I'm able to birth children and that they'll be strong than if they were born by a woman." Hadrian shrugged a shoulder, leaning against his brother. "I'm the first Targaryen in generations that was born as a Bearer, mother thinks that the seven were looking down on me when I was born."

"Doesn't it make you feel... feminized... that you were born as a bearer?" Princess Elia questioned with a curious if disgusted look in her eyes that made Hadrian's own eyes narrow at the woman who was his brother's intended. "That you, a prince, are no more than a woman in these people's eyes?"

"Why should it? Just because I'm a bearer doesn't mean that I'm a woman all of a sudden. It just means that if I decide that I want to marry a male I will be able to gift him an heir." Hadrian replied. "At least my parents are allowing me to decide my own future. I'm not the heir to the crown and while I may be next in line for the throne after Rhaegar when the two of you marry it will be his children that will be heirs to the throne. Now then, if you'll excuse me, Princess Elia, I think I'll ask my parents if I may be excused." He curtly nodded his head and stalked off towards his parents who were entertaining the Lords and Ladies that came to the Red Keep for his nameday.

"Mother, Father," The seven nameday old prince smiled at his parents. "I feel tired, would you mind if I headed off to bed now?"

"Of course Hadrian," Aerys replied with a smile of his own, bringing Hadrian in for a quick and a kiss on the forehead. "Ser Barristan, would you please take Hadrian back to his room?"

"Of course your highness," Barristan replied and fell into step with Hadrian when the child spun on his heel and left the throne room, his stiff shoulders relaxing as soon as they were both out. Hadrian kept silent on the way to his room, his brows furrowed. Clearly, the child was deep in thought and Barristan wasn't going to bring him out of it. If Hadrian wanted an opinion from him the boy would ask him.

"...Ser Barristan..." Hadrian's fingers were on the handle of his door though his face was turned over his shoulder to look at the older guard. "Do you think that being a bearer means I'm a woman?"

"Of course not," Barristan replied easily, crouching to be on Hadrian's eye-level. "My younger brother is a bearer and no-one dares to think that it means he's a woman. Whoever told you that clearly doesn't know what being a bearer means. Now, off you go to bed and have a long sleep my prince. I'll stay and keep guard over your room."

"Thank you, Ser," Hadrian replied with a soft smile and slipped into the room; he didn't even bother changing before he collapsed face-first on his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His dreams filled with little silver-haired or purple-eyed children running around with a faceless male laughing and running after them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's the second chapter done! It's a little longer than my first one but this is about the length that all the other chapters will be. I would like some constructive criticism and the third chapter is currently being written. As you can see there was a large time-skip between the first and this chapter and I wanted it to be like that. There will be another time-skip in the next chapter, to when Viserys is born and then after that will be another time-skip. I don't know how long the timeskips will be but it will be after around chapter five that there will be no more timeskips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title –** Hadrian Targaryen - A Snake in Lions clothing raised by Dragons

 **Chapter –** Three

 **Author –** patrysia181

 **Beta –** None

 **Summary –** Harry Potter's reborn into Westeros' and the wheels of fate for the Targaryen family move in a completely different way. What ripples will run through Westeros now that the Targaryen's have another son?

 **Disclaimer –** I, patrysia181, in no way own the Harry Potter or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire characters. All these lovely characters belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

 **Main Characters -** Rhaegar Targaryen, Harry Potter aka Hadrian Targaryen, Rhealla Targaryen, Aerys Targaryen, Ser Arthur Dayne,

 **Couples –** Aerys/Rhealla, Rhaegar/Elia,

 **Warnings -** Incest, blood, swearing, male on male, torture, burning etc... in other words all warnings that apply to the GoT world

 **A/N -** I have not read the GoT/ASoIaF books or even watched entire seasons of the TV series. All I have read are fics and done research on the world. If I'm wrong in any way then please politely point it out to me. I won't be offended unless you say it in a mean way. My take on the characters is entirely on how I think they act. As I stated, I have _not_ read the books or watched the TV series so if my charactarization of people is wrong feel free to point it out to me and I'll do everything to change it though I doubt I will.

* * *

For his ten-and-one nameday, Hadrian received the best nameday present ever; in the form of a younger brother who decided to grace the world just days before Hadrian's nameday. They had all been eagerly awaiting the newest member of the Targaryen family and all of them held their fingers crossed in hopes that this newest member wouldn't meet the same end as everyone else had. Hadrian had cheated a bit and used his magic to protect his mother from the poison that their Maester was giving his mother.

Hadrian had actually been heading to the training field with his brother, Rhaegar when a servant rushed by and gasped out.

"Prince Rhaegar! Prince Hadrian! Come quick, your mother is in labour!" The woman didn't even have a chance to blink before the two Princes ran as fast as their legs could go, their guards swiftly following the two. The two of them had been anxiously awaiting for the news and the thought of not even being the for the birth of their brother or sister didn't even pass their minds.

"Father!" Rhaegar called when they spied their father anxiously pacing in front of the room where Rhaella was already screaming and grunting, clearly this pregnancy was going to be no different on her than her previous ones had been even if the ones after Hadrian had ended in still-borns or miscarriages.

"Rhaegar, Hadrian," Aerys breathed a sigh, the madness in his eyes having receded a significant bit; clearly the labouring Rhaella helped some in that regard but Hadrian knew that this sane Aerys would only be there for a short while. There was no escaping the Targaryen madness, at least their father wouldn't escape it. Hadrian had taken precautions for him and his brother and the two of them were safe from their madness for now. Whether they would keep was going to be seen but Hadrian was of the thought that they would.

"How is mother?" Hadrian anxiously questioned their father, purple eyes peering up at the man who looked as if he was over the age of fifty-and-zero and not at the age of thirty-and-zero. It pained Hadrian to see his father like that but the young Prince knew that he couldn't have everything. He knew, without even having to ask Death, that he would lose his father. Whether that would be in the near or far future would remain to be seen.

"She's... in pain." Aerys replied and Hadrian wrapped his arms around the older male's waist, burrowing his face in the man's chest, holding on tightly. The shaking arms of his father curled around his body and Hadrian held even tighter. These moments between them were starting to be less and less and while his father did take time to sit down with both him and Rhaegar and just chat to his children the stress of being a King was weighing their father down; and that Hand of his father's wasn't helping matters.

Tywin Lannister was a bastard through and through, a manipulative asshole that just wanted to improve his own standing in Westeros, not willing to be a servant to his King. Hadrian could see it in the way that Tywin's eyes lingered on Rhaegar and then moved to his daughter, clearly the Lannister Lord thought that he could ensnare their Prince by marrying him off to his daughter. Unfortunately for the man, and fortunately for the Kingdom and Rhaegar, Rhaegar was betrothed to Elia Martell and even though Hadrian couldn't stand the Doran Princess, he'd rather deal with someone like her than Cersei Lannister.

Cersei was just as bad as her father if not worse. Her ambitions knew no bounds and even at such a young age, only a nameday younger than Hadrian, she had fantasies of being wed to Rhaegar. As if his brother would be wed to a girl as foolish and manipulative like Cersei was. Even if he had to use magic to stop his brother or father from making a mistake by agreeing to Tywin's proposal, should the man try it, then Hadrian wouldn't feel any sort of remorse. He did _not_ wish to have a person like her to be his sister in law thank you very much.

The hours of Rhaella's labor ticked by and with every minute Hadrian could see that this waiting was taking a toll on his father and even though he had suggested the man to go and have some sleep Aerys refused and steadily sat beside the room, his hands clasped; clearly the man was praying to the Seven to not let this child die. Hadrian could see Rhaegar do the same. He didn't have a chance to do so himself as soon enough the door opened and a relieved looking woman walked out, drying her hands on a towel.

"Your Highness, Prince Rhaegar, Prince Hadrian... Queen Rhaella is asking for the three of you. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Congratulations on another boy." The woman bowed and stepped aside as the three male's rushed into the room, Hadrian hanging back some when Aerys rushed forward to envelop his sister-wife in a relieved hug, tears falling out of his eyes and trailing down his cheeks as Rhaella held onto a tiny babe in her arms.

Curiously, Hadrian reached his magic out to the child and the young boy in Rhaella's arms happily kicked out. That was a surprise. It seems that their newest member was magic-aware and had some magic of his own. He'd have to keep an eye on his youngest brother and help him along should this babe be magical.

"Rhaegar, Hadrian, come... Come and meet your youngest brother." Rhaella smiled at the two of them tiredly as they slowly walked over to the bed. "Rhaegar, Hadrian, this is Viserys Targaryen, your youngest brother. Viserys, those are your older brothers Rhaegar and Hadrian, they'll take good care of you." The woman cooed to her youngest child and Hadrian couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on his lips. He was a big brother now! He wasn't the youngest anymore!

"He's small!" Hadrian declared as he peered at the boy, purple eyes twinkling in happiness as he held one of his hands to Viserys' only for the child to grip his pinky in a tight hold, a toothless smile appearing on that young face.

"He loves you already." Rhaegar laughed softly before turning to their mother. "How are you feeling mother?"

"I feel fine Rhaegar, tired but fine." The woman reassured the three males who suddenly scrutinized her.

"We'll leave you to your rest then mother." Rhaegar decided and he grabbed a hold of Hadrian's shoulder and steered the boy to head back out. "We'll come by and see you in the morning. Good night mother, father." The two boys nodded their heads towards their parents who were already focused on Viserys. With a shared smile, Rhaegar and Hadrian headed off towards their rooms, Hadrian parting from his brother half-way through.

Stepping into his own room, Hadrian bolted it locked before he focused on one of the darker corners of his room; the chill inside the four walls was telling that Death had come to visit him.

"How come Viserys' was able to feel my magic?"

"The Targaryen family has always had magic in their veins, it was when they conquered Westeros and the Old Gods stopped being worshipped that the magic started dying out. You being here and using magic constantly is slowly helping the wild magic of Westeros and the magic in the Targaryen veins to come through. Your brother, Viserys, is not the first child born with magic. The children before that, had they been carried to term and not still-born, would've been magical as well. Children all over Westeros are being born magic-aware though only a handful of them are born with actual magical cores." Death replied.

"...Why did you come by today?" Hadrian questioned, aware that the entity wasn't here to inform him about the magic of Westeros, there was a clear reason why the being decided to come.

"I came to warn you." Death looked at its Master. "Your father will fall into even worse madness in the coming years. You must do everything in your power to protect yourself, your brothers and your mother from it. Aerys Targaryen is living on borrowed time, when his time comes you will not be able to save him. Whatever happens now will depend entirely on your decisions Masters. Take care to not be caught in the web of Tywin Lannister." With those words the entity disappearing, leaving Hadrian with more questions than answers. Whatever was going on was going to be huge and Hadrian didn't know if he was prepared to deal with it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here is chapter three... A bit of a filler, again, and something that is getting the plot going now. I'd like some reviews.

Dragonfire4me: In answer to your question, I haven't yet decided as to whom I'm going to pair Hadrian up with. I have only read the profiles of all the ASoIaF/GoT characters and only a handful appeal to me. If you have any ideas for a guy to pair Harry up with then I'm up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title –** Hadrian Targaryen - A Snake in Lions clothing raised by Dragons

 **Chapter –** Four

 **Author –** patrysia181

 **Beta –** None

 **Summary –** Harry Potter's reborn into Westeros' and the wheels of fate for the Targaryen family move in a completely different way. What ripples will run through Westeros now that the Targaryen's have another son?

 **Disclaimer –** I, patrysia181, in no way own the Harry Potter or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire characters. All these lovely characters belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

 **Main Characters -** Rhaegar Targaryen, Harry Potter aka Hadrian Targaryen, Rhealla Targaryen, Aerys Targaryen, Elia Martel, Ser Arthur Dayne,

 **Couples –** Aerys/Rhealla, Rhaegar/Elia, Hadrian/?

 **Warnings -** Incest, blood, swearing, male on male, torture, burning etc... in other words all warnings that apply to the GoT world

 **A/N -** I have not read the GoT/ASoIaF books or even watched entire seasons of the TV series. All I have read are fics and done research on the world. If I'm wrong in any way then please politely point it out to me. I won't be offended unless you say it in a mean way. My take on the characters is entirely on how I think they act. As I stated, I have _not_ read the books or watched the TV series so if my characterization of people is wrong feel free to point it out to me and I'll do everything to change it though I doubt I will.

I don't know when Chapter number 5 will be as my muses are sporadic at best and quiet at worst. I work and I have a life outside of fanfiction so please, don't push me to write quicker. It just makes the story go horrible.

* * *

"I sure hope you are not spending your time surrounded by books once again Hadrian." Queen Rhealla's voice broke through Hadrian's concentration, making the child of ten-and-one look up from the scroll in his hand, his purple eyes owlishly blinking at his mother who had a fond look in her eyes and a six moon old Viserys perched on her hip who smiled toothlessly as soon as Hadrian was in sight.

"Mother!" Hadrian scrambled up from the floor and skirted around the books and scrolls that were scattered around his floor to envelop his mother in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I just get focused on one thing and I lose all sense of time." He sheepishly smiled at the kind woman who just smiled in kind, her arms handing over Viserys to him. "Mother?"

"I was hoping you might be able to take Viserys for the afternoon. I need a nap and your Father is in no condition to take care of our youngest, not to mention he's leaving for Duskensdale in a few hours." The frown on Rhaella's voice showed that the woman wasn't happy but Aery's was the King and they couldn't do anything for fear of being branded traitors. His fathers' sanity had only lasted a mere three moons before the novelty of Viserys birth wore off and Aerys' went back to being a horrible dictator.

"Didn't Lord Tywin warn him about going?" Hadrian questioned, alarmed at this. His father wasn't stable enough to be leaving the Red Keep to head to Duskendale, not to mention the emerald-eyed child had a feeling that something was going to go wrong yet he didn't know what and that was making him frustrated beyond belief. "Why is he still going?!"

"Your father wants to deal with the Duskendale issue personally," Rhaella replied as she sat on the edge of her sons' bed, Hadrian joining soon after with Viserys' in his lap. "I pray to the Seven that nothing goes wrong. The Targaryen madness took a hold of your father with both hands and while he's lucid enough at times to spend some time with us I fear that those times come too few and far in between."

"I see." Hadrian winced at that. "And who is going to be the acting King during father's absence? Surely not Lord Tywin?"

"No, your father appointed Rhaegar to do so. As you imagine, your brother isn't feeling too ecstatic about it."

"No, I daresay he's not." Hadrian laughed softly to himself, turning to Viserys' who started babbling at him as soon as the youngest Targaryen realized that he had his brother's attention. "I'm just happy it's him and not me that has to deal with Lord Tywin for however long it takes father to get back." Hadrian shot his mother an amused grin and Rhaella coughed into her hand, hiding her amusement at those words.

From a very young age, Hadrian had made his dislike of Tywin Lannister, and his daughter Cersei, known and Rhaella was quite aware of _why_ Hadrian didn't like the Lannister Lord. She couldn't blame her second-born son though. Hadrian's personality just clashed horribly with the older male's and if it was Hadrian in Rhaegar's place, Rhaella had no doubt that Hadrian's hand would stray and a Lord would end up without his head.

She had always pitted Joanna for marrying a man like Tywin and for managing to stay with him this long. Her death had hit Rhaella hard as Joanna had been a dear friend of hers.

"Your brother will manage," Rhaella replied with a bit of a dry voice as she fluidly sat up and gifted her two boys with a motherly smile. "It's you I wonder about. Will you be alright managing Viserys' for a few hours?"

"We'll be fine mother." Hadrian shot her a quick smile before turning back to Viserys'. "I'll have no problem in managing Viserys' for a few hours as you so aptly put. You go and enjoy your nap. You need it for dealing with this little devil." Hadrian blew a raspberry on Viserys' stomach and delighted in hearing those childish squeals escaping the child's lips. He didn't even notice when his mother left with a final fond look at them nor did he notice when guards were posted around and in his room, his entire focus was on the young child in his lap who was kicking his little legs as Hadrian continued blowing raspberry's on Viserys' stomach, laughing delightedly along with the babe, emerald eyes twinkling happily.

"He sure has you wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he Prince Hadrian?" Prince Lewyn commented from his spot by the door, a fond smile on his lips as he watched the two youngest Targaryen's interact. It was clear as day to anyone that Hadrian loved his youngest brother and Lewyn didn't doubt that Hadrian would do anything to keep the youngest Prince safe.

"Of course he does! He's my younger brother!" Hadrian declared hotly as he tickled Viserys, fingers dancing over the child's body to find all the ticklish spots on the small babe before he brought Viserys' to sit up on his bum, Hadrian's hands holding up the small body as the child swayed in place, almost as if he was going to fall but didn't.

"Of course." Prince Lewyn laughed softly and shook his head; there was no doubt of that in the first place but Hadrian's declaration just made it all the sweeter in Lewyn's mind.

"He's going to be one spoilt Prince." One of the many guards outside the room and Lewyn's lips quirked in an amused smile.

"Let's just hope he won't end up a book-worm like Prince Hadrian." Prince Lewyn snickered as the Prince in question stuck his tongue out at him before he went back to playing with the young Viserys' who seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting.

Hadrian loved Viserys and he would do anything to protect his younger brother from their mad father whose madness seemed to be getting stronger and stronger with each day.

"I'm so sorry that you won't get to see how father was before the madness took a hold of him," Hadrian whispered to Viserys, emerald eyes misty as he pressed a kiss to the babe's cheek, holding him close. "Stories and paintings just aren't enough... I should know..."

"Hadrian, my boy!" Aerys' voice echoed through the hallways and into Hadrian's room who sat up and held Viserys' protectively in his arms. "And Viserys as well! Come, let me say goodbye to you two before I head off for Duskendale!" The mad king swept into his second-born son's room and enveloped the two children in a tight hug. Hadrian's eyes closed in pain. The scent of madness was getting strong on his father and the mark of Death was steadily growing darker. His father didn't have long. A shaking arm wrapped around Aerys' waist and Hadrian curled his fingers in Aerys' shirt, clenching it tightly.

"Be careful Father," Hadrian ordered the man, emerald eyes piercingly looking at the man. "There is a reason why Lord Darklyn started whatever this is... Come back to us."

"Of course I will. I won't miss seeing my youngest grow up. I'm just going there to bring Darklyn to heel!" Aerys' replied happily and Hadrian bit back a sharp retort; his father was still the King and even though he was his father's son such words wouldn't be welcome by the male. He would pray to the Old Gods that his father survived whatever Lord Darklyn would throw at him.

As he watched the man walk off with the Kingsguard, only Prince Lewyn and Ser Jonothor staying at Kings Landing and the Red Keep to protect the rest of the Royal Family, he prayed that his fears about this being some ploy from the Lord Darklyn were not going to come true.

* * *

Three days afterwards word came to Red Keep that the King Aerys' was being kept a prisoner at Duskendale, Lord Darklyn clearly having thought he'd be clever to try and keep the King until he lowered the taxes.

Hadrian closed his eyes in pain at that; he just knew that this would be the beginning of the end of his father. There was no way the man was going to let this go if he survived it, he just hoped that their family would survive the fallout that would happen if that would happen.

He stood beside Rhaegar as his older brother ordered an army to besiege Duskendale. He stood beside Rhaegar and prayed and hoped fervently that King Aerys' was going to be saved in time. If not then their Kingdom would slowly crumble from within. And if that happened then Hadrian would start making plans. Their father couldn't be allowed to ruin their Kingdom and if it meant overthrowing Aerys' then Hadrian would gladly do it.

For now, though, he would watch over Viserys' and their mother while Rhaegar continued to be King of Red Keep until their father came back.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Another filler, this one actually leading up to the main plot of the story. Reviews are appreciated. Those of you that flame are just going to be ignored. In reply to the reviewers who wanted a Lyanna/Harry pairing, I won't reveal whether that will be one or not but I can tell you that there is a possibility that Lyanna _may_ end up with Harry though it won't be the main Harry pairing - it will, in probability, be a brief side-pairing.

Mary D. Black2000 - Your pairing ideas are fabulous and I shall think on them! For now, I can tell you that I am leaning more towards a political marriage turned to love.

vepmoon96: Thank you for pointing that out to me! Many stories have different ways so I wasn't sure which one was right! I went ahead and changed all the ages to the correct format now!

iHateHotWeather123: The story isn't abandoned, trust me, I'd tell you if it was. And to the thought of pairing Hadrian with Rhaegar - they are Targaryens, yes, but I don't believe that pairing siblings together is the best. This will _not_ be a Harry/Rhaegar pairing.

To all the guests that reviewed - If you don't like the story don't read it, simple as.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title –** Hadrian Targaryen - A Snake in Lions clothing raised by Dragons

 **Chapter –** Five

 **Author –** patrysia181

 **Beta –** None

 **Summary –** Harry Potter's reborn into Westeros' and the wheels of fate for the Targaryen family move in a completely different way. What ripples will run through Westeros now that the Targaryen's have another son?

 **Disclaimer –** I, patrysia181, in no way own the Harry Potter or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire characters. All these lovely characters belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

 **Main Characters -** Rhaegar Targaryen, Harry Potter aka Hadrian Targaryen, Rhealla Targaryen, Aerys Targaryen, Ser Arthur Dayne,

 **Couples –** Aerys/Rhealla, Rhaegar/Elia, Hadrian/Eddard Stark

 **Warnings -** Incest, blood, swearing, male on male, torture, burning etc... in other words all warnings that apply to the GoT world

 **A/N -** I have not read the GoT/ASoIaF books or even watched entire seasons of the TV series. All I have read are fics and done research on the world. If I'm wrong in any way then please politely point it out to me. I won't be offended unless you say it in a mean way. My take on the characters is entirely on how I think they act. As I stated, I have _not_ read the books or watched the TV series so if my characterization of people is wrong, feel free to point it out to me and I'll do everything to change it though I doubt I will.

* * *

When his father returned to Kings Landing after six moons of being held prisoner at Duskendale, Hadrian had mourned and cried for the man that had been his beloved father. For the man that came back _was not_ his father. No. He was nothing more than a monster wearing the face of his father and parading around as a King. Day in and day out Hadrian had been forced to watch Aerys' burn people with wildfire because they displeased him for some reason.

Hadrian had taken to hiding away in his chambers at the end of the day so that he could throw up his breakfast, lunch and dinner. Watching all those people burn with wildfire and being unable to do anything made Hadrian's guilt skyrocket, he knew he couldn't anything to save the people from the man that his father became. His father's madness took a tight hold of him during his imprisonment and Hadrian would be seen as a traitor should he even try to stop his father.

As it stood Lord Tywin, his father's hand, was already being held under scrutiny and Rhaegar was also being accused by their father of treason though Aerys' wasn't so far gone to burn his eldest son; the kingdom would riot and Aerys would be killed quicker than anything could be done.

The child of ten-and-two was pretty much walking on eggshells around his father, politely keeping to himself and speaking to his father only when Aerys' deemed him important enough to talk to. Most of the time though Hadrian spent with Viserys, not letting the one nameday old child stay with their father on his own. Who knew what sort of things Aerys' would do. He didn't believe that his father would harm their youngest but Aerys' madness was something that was unpredictable and everyone knew that children were more or less susceptible to what they witnessed. He didn't want Viserys to turn out like Aerys, it's why Hadrian spent so much time with the young child; another thing that kept him close to Viserys' was the fact that the silver-haired babe loved his company.

And Hadrian did everything in his power to keep the young child from being ensnared by their fathers' madness; Hadrian escaped its clutches only because of his magic.

If it weren't for magic, the young Prince of Red Keep would've long ago been struck by the madness himself.

* * *

"Prince Hadrian, your father requests your presence in the Kings solar." The demure voice of a female servant broke through Hadrian's concentration and the child of ten-and-two looked at the woman who had her head bowed as she stood just outside of his rooms.

"Thank you, I'll join him in a few moments." The boy watched as she scurried off before he rose up and sighed; he wondered what his father wanted with him now. Every single day it was a completely different thing that they talked about. One day his father would think that he was helping Rhaegar overthrow him while another day the man would act like the most caring father in the world.

 _Why can't my life ever be easy?_ The boy thought mournfully as he made his way out of his room and towards the Solar, his guard for the day -Ser Barristan Selmey- falling into step behind him. Though his father was as paranoid as nothing else and kept his Kingsguard with him; he, uncharacteristically, had ordered the guards to have one of them trail after him every day. He didn't know what his father was playing at and truthfully, the child had no want of finding out - his father's mind was a mess and Hadrian knew that he couldn't figure anything out by questioning him.

Politely knocking on the door to his fathers' Solar, Hadrian patiently waited until he was allowed in, thankfully he didn't have to wait long before the doors to the Solar was open by Ser Gerold Hightower who smiled politely at the young child and ushered the Prince inside the room.

The Mad King was as unkempt as usual, surrounded by the guards who were blankly staring ahead - the only two missing were Ser Barristan, the one who was his guard for the day, and Ser Arthur, Rhaegar's guard. Pursuing his lips, Hadrian wearily walked closer towards his father who was humming to himself.

"Father?" He cleared his throat, eyeing the man with a weariness that shouldn't be on the face of a child. "You requested my presence?" He prompted the man who looked at him, his eyes unfocused with a tinge of madness before the King went back to his nonsensical humming.

Realizing that he was going to be there for a while, knowing that it would be suicide should he leave his father's presence without him being dismissed, Hadrian sat down on the chair opposite his father, not rushing the man into revealing what he wanted of him. Deep purple eyes gleamed as Hadrian watched the darkness that surrounded his father - Death's hold on his father was growing stronger by day and Hadrian wondered just how long his father had left. Then again, his father seemed to have as much luck escaping Death as Hadrian had when he had been Harry Potter.

"Hadrian," The Mad King finally spoke up, snapping Hadrian's attention back to the present so that he could focus on the other male. "I have arranged a betrothal for you."

 _Hadrian, I have arranged a_ _betrothal for you._

Those eight words rang in Hadrian's mind for a good half-a-minute before he found his tongue once more and questioned his father.

"Pardon me father, but I swear to the Sevens that you just told me that you arranged a betrothal for me."

He prayed to the Sevens that he had just heard wrong.

"To the second Stark boy, Eddard his name is." Aerys continued as if he hadn't heard Hadrian's words. "Lord Stark requested that I honour the Pact of Ice and Fire that is between the Targaryen's and Stark's and I agreed. Viserys' is still too young and their girl is already betrothed to the Baratheon boy. As you are a bearer, Lord Stark had no problem with you being arranged to marry his second son."

Hadrian listened to his father ramble about the arrangement even as he palmed his face, his hand hiding the darkening of his eyes - as the second son, he hoped that he would've been able to find his own husband instead of being betrothed to someone he didn't even know. Then again he had also been preparing himself for the moment when his father would demand that he be wed to Rhaegar - he hadn't been as grossed out by that thought as he thought he would be. His brother was handsome after all. On the other hand, he should've expected something like this - he hadn't though and right now, he had to come to grips with the fact that he was going to be married off.

Focusing back on the present, Hadrian thought on what he knew of the Starks and with a grimace, realized that he didn't know much.

All he knew was that the Lord of the North had four children, two of whom were already betrothed - the eldest, Brandon was to marry the eldest daughter of the Tullys while the Starks only daughter was arranged to marry the eldest Baratheon son. The other two, Eddard and Benjen, had been unbetrothed and as far as he had been aware, the Starks hadn't been looking for a betrothal for either one.

And now, out of the blue, this came.

 _The Pact of Ice and Fire_ his father had said.

If Hadrian remembered right it was a pact that had been arranged between the Targaryen's and the Stark's centuries ago, during the reign of Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen. None of the accounts in the history books and scrolls were clear on the agreement for the pact but the general census had been that the Stark's agreed to support the Queen during the Dance of the Dragons on the condition that a Targaryen would marry into the Stark family or vice-versa.

"The Pact of Ice and Fire..." Hadrian murmured to himself; he wanted to slump tiredly but doing so would bring him attention from his father, who was still rambling about the arrangement.

"-ill marry upon your ten-and-four nameday. The wedding will be held here, in Red Keep, after which your bedding will take place and then you will travel with your husband to the north..." The King carried on in that vein, Hadrian only listening to the words with a heavy heart - two more years.

He only had two more years of being, practically, a child.

He didn't like this.

He didn't like it at all.

But he couldn't do anything.

Refusing was out of the question.

While his father was still on the throne, ruling Westeros, Hadrian was under his father's thumb and that meant he did not have much freedom.

It was going to be a long two years.

Of that, Hadrian was sure.

He just hoped that during these two years he'd at least get to know his future husband. It would be weird to wed a stranger after all.

* * *

 **AN:** Sooo... here's chapter five... I finally decided on Eddard Stark as Hadrian's betrothed; whether you like it or not, is not really my problem. I was thinking of going for Jaime but I figured that Aerys' wouldn't want to betroth Hadrian to a Lannister for the same reason that he didn't want Rhaegar to wed Cersei.

If you have any comments or ideas just review~

Anyone that flames.. Well... I'll use them to roast my marshmallows~


	6. Chapter 6

**Title –** Hadrian Targaryen - A Snake in Lions clothing raised by Dragons

 **Chapter –** Five

 **Author –** patrysia181

 **Beta –** None

 **Summary –** Harry Potter's reborn into Westeros' and the wheels of fate for the Targaryen family move in a completely different way. What ripples will run through Westeros now that the Targaryen's have another son?

 **Disclaimer –** I, patrysia181, in no way own the Harry Potter or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire characters. All these lovely characters belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

 **Main Characters -** Rhaegar Targaryen, Harry Potter aka Hadrian Targaryen, Rhealla Targaryen, Aerys Targaryen, Ser Arthur Dayne,

 **Couples –** Aerys/Rhaella, Rhaegar/Elia, Hadrian/Eddard Stark

 **Warnings -** Incest, blood, swearing, male on male, torture, burning etc... in other words all warnings that apply to the GoT world

 **A/N -** I have not read the GoT/ASoIaF books or even watched entire seasons of the TV series. All I have read are fics and done research on the world. If I'm wrong in any way then please politely point it out to me. I won't be offended unless you say it in a mean way. My take on the characters is entirely on how I think they act. As I stated, I have _not_ read the books or watched the TV series so if my characterization of people is wrong, feel free to point it out to me and I'll do everything to change it though I doubt I will.

* * *

Harry would never admit it out loud, for he knew that his brother would tease him relentlessly, but the moment he saw the striking form of his betrothed, Hadrian's breath had left him and he found himself dizzy. Forever he would deny that it was love at first sight, for he knew that it was not, however, the second-born son of the Stark's certainly had his interest.

He was no Brandon Stark, who was a striking Northerner himself and a perfect copy of his father, but Eddard Stark certainly had that quality to him. He held himself with the right sort of pride that a son of a Lord should and Hadrian had been enamoured from the very first moment that they had been introduced to each other. He felt his cheeks heat up with a pale flush as he locked eyes with the second-born Stark of the Winterfell Lord and his blush heated up even more when the slightly older male took his hand in his own and bent down to press a fluttering kiss to Hadrian's knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Hadrian." His voice had been smooth and it flowed in such a way that Hadrian could imagine himself listening to it every day. "Many stories are heard about you throughout Winterfell but they certainly don't do you justice."

"The pleasure is all my mine Sir Eddard," Hadrian smoothly replied even though he could feel the gleaming eyes of his brother boring into the back of his head -he didn't dare turn around as he _knew_ that Rhaegar was smirking at him; even though his brother had not been happy with the stunt their father pulled he was happy for Hadrian. "Please, just call me Hadrian, at least when not around my father. You are my betrothed and soon to be wedded husband, having you call me Prince Hadrian would be much off-putting, of that I assure you."

"Then you must call me Eddard, or Ned if you prefer, Hadrian." The second born son of Rickard Stark gifted Hadrian with a pleased smile when Hadrian's blush increased and the Prince valiantly tried to squash it down though, from the amused glint in Eddard's eyes, the child of ten-and-two knew that it was not working and instead he was probably making it worse.

"What are you doing to my nerves hmm?" Hadrian huffed even as he returned Eddard's smile with one of his own.

"Probably the same as to what you are doing to mine." The older of the two laughed softly as he straightened and held his arm out for the Prince to take, which Hadrian did gladly and let the other lead him towards the gardens with Rhaegar and their two guards keeping a vigilant eye on them but giving them enough space for a semblance of privacy.

"Tell me, Ned, is the North as beautiful as the stories make it out to be?" Hadrian enquired as he walked beside his betrothed, wanting to know as much about the man and where he was probably going to live as he could. "I have never been outside of these walls so I'd love to know." His father had kept Hadrian and Viserys, his youngest two sons, under tight lock and key ever since they have been born and neither child had been out of the walls of the Red Keep. It was stifling and more than once Hadrian dreamt of sneaking away from the keep to venture into the world beyond but he never dared for he knew that he would not survive outside of the walls on his own.

"The sights are certainly beautiful. The Sunset Sea, which is to the west..." And just like that Eddard Stark and Prince Hadrian Targaryen spent their morning hours just wandering through the royal gardens and easily chatting to each other, both ignoring their assigned guards with ease as they fell into a comfortable companionship.

Eddard talked about the North and Winterfell, telling Hadrian of the Winters that the North endured and what he had seen during his days out with his siblings and father, he told Hadrian of his dreams and talked about his siblings. Eddard told him how it had been his mothers idea to ask the King to marry the second born Stark to a Targaryen Prince. Hadrian listened enraptured as Eddard pretty much sang poetics about his home, his mind easily picturing whatever Eddard was telling him though the Second Prince knew that whatever he pictured certainly wouldn't do the actual place justice.

When Eddard finished talking Hadrian regalled the older male with his own stories, talking about his own younger sibling, telling the man how he wished that he had more but also knowing that his mother wasn't as young to be able to safely carry another child to term. He talked and talked about all the dreams he had and how he wished that he could visit all of Westeros, from Winterfell all the way up to Dorne. He told Eddard how he wished that he could learn to fight, to squire for the Prince of Dorne but how his father would never allow it. He told Eddard how he had been scared when his father told him that he was to be married off at ten-and-four to someone he did not know and how he cried himself to sleep the day he had been told. He told Eddard about the occassional errant thought of escaping the Red Keep that entered his mind when his fathers madness took a tight hold of him.

Eddard never interupted and only listened to the Princes' words, etching them into his own mind to remember the conversation for years to come. He knew that his intended wasn't telling everything, he could tell from the set of his shoulders, but he understood the need for secrecy, especially with a father like the Mad King Aerys. He listened and only held Hadrian's hand tighter when he heard the whispered words of the male who admitted to not expecting the news of his bethroral and how shocked he had been to learn that he would be marrying into the Stark family, pretty much ripped away from what he knew, at the age of ten-and-four.

As they talked neither male noticed the time that pretty much flew away from them before Rhaegar was clearing his throat behind them, startling them from the easy chatter they had fallen into after the heavier conversation had been finished.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's almost time for the dinner banquet. Eddard, your parents expect you to be presentable for the dinner. Hadrian, mother has set aside some cloths for you to wear, you are to get freshened up and meet us in the dinning hall in half an hour." The Heir to the throne smiled lightly at the two teenagers that flushed at realzing that they had been so entranced in their easy conversations that they had not realized that it had gotten late. "Come, let me walk you back to your chambers little brother."

"I had fun Ned." Hadrian smiled softly at the second born Stark who returned the smile with one of his own. "I'll meet you at the dinner then."

"May I escort you to your seat when you arrive?" The male questioned as he looked down at the ten-and-two Prince who positvely beamed at the suggestion.

"Certainly." Hadrian replied in the affermative before he followed after his brother who decided to wait until they were within the halls of the castle before Rhaegar's arm was around his shoulder and pulling him close, letting Hadrian curl into his side for the few short minutes they had to walk to Hadrian's chambers.

"Did you really have fun with Eddard Stark?" Rhaegar questioned the younger male.

"I did." Hadrian answered easily. "I really did. I like him, he's fun and quite intelligent as well." The Prince of ten-and-two smiled up at his brother who just leant down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I'm glad, off you go then, get ready and your intented will be waiting for you at the doors to the hall. You better shock him little brother." Rhaegar grinned at the child who beamed back.

"You bet I will!" Hadrian detangled himself from Rhaegar's side and disappeared into his rooms, shooing out the servents that were finishing setting out his clothes. He certainly will shock Eddard, after all what a better way to shock a Stark then by proudly wearing their colors and their emblem?

Dinner would certainly be a lively affair, of that Hadrian had no doubt.

As long as his father did not start spounting inane things everything would turn out alright.

What Hadrian didn't know was that during the dinner affair his Father planned on informing him that he was being sent to the Vale with Eddard, where the younger Stark was being fostered, only having left due to the meeting with the King and the family.

* * *

 **AN:** Here's chapter six after a few months of it not wanting to be written. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to truthfully but I am happy with it. If you don't like it, well not my problem. There is that little back button on your screen no?

Once more feel free to read and review! Reading them all is amazing and even if I don't reply to them I do love seeing them on my stories.

To the reviewer who suggested sending Hadrian to the Vale, I initially didn't want to do it but the more I thought about it the more the idea appealed to me. While I'm not sure I'd be able to do that part of the story justice I will try my best, I'd probably have to do some research for that part of the story.


End file.
